Advances in Virtual Reality (VR), and the integration of realistic video images into VR environments, are being used to create usable simulations that are being employed clinically for the treatment of anxiety disorders. VR technology allows repeatable, controlled, convenient, and confidential exposure to various situations. Laboratory cue exposure studies combined with coping skills training have shown promise as an adjunct treatment for substance abuse disorders, though to date these treatments have not become widely used. This study will develop and test the feasibility of a virtual reality cue reactivity system (VRCR-AD) in alcohol dependent persons. The proposed VRCR-AD for alcohol dependence combines the advantages of VR with specific alcohol cues, environments, related social interactions, and other associated stimuli in the safe, confidential and controlled lab (or office) setting. Integrating video images into VR environments allowing exposure to complex cues expands traditional cue-exposure (reactivity) approaches and seeks to eliminate hard to quantify imaginal and cumbersome role-playing scenarios in treatment. VRCR-AD also offers opportunities to standardize, compare and evaluate clinical cue exposure in substance abuse research. The development of four active cue exposure scenes and a neutral hall way (in which craving questions can be answered) are proposed herein. The VRCR-AD consists of inanimate objects, audio, and visual cues associated with alcohol consumption integrated into an interactive computer based system for utilization in substance abuse treatment and research. Effects of the VRCR-AD experience will be evaluated in a group of 40 alcohol dependent participants. Assessment of craving and physiological arousal (heart rate, skin conductance, and respiration) associated with various drinking scenes during exposure to such VR scenes will be conducted. The long-term goal is to develop and test the VRCR-AD, so that affordable, commercial, turnkey, VRCR-AD systems for substance abuse treatment programs, individual therapists, hospitals, and drug abuse researchers for alcohol and other drugs of abuse are available.